


After the Dance

by Unyeilding (siberia_eva)



Series: Represent: A Modern Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, not very good at it, trying to hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberia_eva/pseuds/Unyeilding
Summary: This is what happened to send Isabela off to the bathroom in search of Evie.





	After the Dance

Cullen watched forlornly as Evie left, he and Bull on the dancefloor. He looked up at him fear in his voice.

“Did we push too hard? Too soon?”

“I didn’t think so. Not sure.” Bull rubbed the back of his neck. “Come on, let’s go sit.” Bull let his hand rest softly on Cullen’s lower back as they walked back to their table. It sent a soft thrill up his spine. Other than the one time over the phone, they haven’t done anything, and Cullen desperately wanted this to go right.

They sat down across from each other. Cullen’s arousal, that had been starting to deflate at Evie’s quick exit, was making its presence known again as Bull's eyes bored into his.

“Back already?” Hawke broke the intensity as he plopped down with a bottle in his hand.

“Don’t you have to run the place?” Cullen asked him. He didn’t mean for his voice to sound disappointed, but he could tell it did.

“What? You like it when my beautiful mug is around. It fills you with regret that you gave a one-time limit.”

“Wait, what?” Bull asked. Cullen could feel the blush on his face as Bull looked from him to Hawke and back again. “Oh, this is good. How did I not know this?” He laughed. “Don’t worry big guy, I personally know how great things are between him and his wife.” Bull winked at Cullen and it made him laugh.

Honestly, he wasn’t ashamed that he spent time with Bella and Hawke. He was exceedingly glad that it didn’t ruin their friendship. He also wasn’t surprised that Bull made use of their level of ‘fun’ as well.

Pretty soon they were all laughing, and Bella came over to see what the fuss was about.

“Well, if we are all going to have some fun, where is that delicious new girl of yours?” Bella’s question had the opposite effect of what she was hoping, Cullen was sure, when it sobered Bull and him up so decidedly.

“She went to the bathroom,” Cullen sighed.

“But that was a while ago.” Bull said.

“Well the lines _are_ long, but didn’t she come with you Bull?”

Cullen turned a little red, he didn’t mean to answer, but she was his too. Just not everyone knew it.

“Yeah,” Bull looked from Cullen to Hawke and Bella. “Just don’t fuck this up for us ok.”

“For us?” Hawke asked.

“We want for the three of us to be together.” Cullen blurted out.

“Well isn’t that the cutest thing.” Bella cooed. “I want to wrap you all in a package and keep you in my pocket. And what does Evie think of this?” She asked.

“We don’t know, we are trying to get her to the same conclusion that we have.”

“Well if that’s all,” Bella stated and abruptly left the table in the direction of the restrooms.

“Bella, wait,” Cullen called out.

“Don’t worry, she won’t mess it up,” Hawke told him. “I was wondering why you asked to come out tonight, even though you try to avoid going out on the weekdays.”

Cullen started rubbing his neck. He knew he did it when he was uncomfortable, but it was a habit that he couldn’t break.

“Well, now you know.”

“I never thought you guys would want to bring in a third?”

“Wait, excuse me?” Cullen asked shocked.

“Well everyone knows you have been seeing each other on the sly and trying to keep it quiet.”

The two men just stared at Garrett with shock.

“Come on you had to know everyone knew. You couldn’t keep your desire for each other off your faces for even one night.”

Bull looked at Cullen, there was shock, there was a little sheepishness, and there was acceptance.

“Well, shit.” He said. Then the two men whose relationship was in question started laughing.

They laughed until tears were streaming down their faces.

“You really thought you were keeping it secret?” Hawke asked, “More importantly, why did you think you needed to keep it secret?”

“We haven’t been seeing each other.” Cullen was the first to break.

“What? You’re still trying to hide it?” Hawke asked.

“Nope, not trying to hide anything from you guys, just from each other apparently.” Bull was still chuckling before he took Cullen’s hand.

“Meaning?” Hawke looked between the two of them, “Andreste’s freckled arse cheeks. You two didn’t know.” He was laughing uncontrollably now. “We all thought you were trying to hide it from us,” he gasped, “but you were trying to hide it from. Each. Other. Maker. That. Is. So. Funny.” Hawke had to stop to take a breath after each word at the end.

They were all laughing, Cullen thought about the wasted time until Hawke asked a question.

“So, what changed?”

Cullen replied. “Evie.”

Time wasn’t wasted. It was waiting.


End file.
